The Ugly Truth
by BloodsuckingDiva
Summary: Just like the movie The Ugly Truth. Summary Inside!


The Ugly Truth:

Summary: From the movie The Ugly Truth, Bella is tired of trying to find love, finally about to give up, Womanizer Edward Cullen teaches her what guys really "want" from women. Watch these two as they figure out the one they love is right in front of them.

* * *

_Click, Click, Click. _My heels made that annoying sound. Why in Bloody hell did Alice insist to buy these shoes? I rarely wear these, and this is the only time I will. Edward Cullen. He was coming to MY job, to help me with my work, because? Well lets just say I'm not doing such of a great job at my job. I made my way past the camera crew, giving a polite hi. I looked absolutely ridiculous, with my hair pinned up and this tight ass pencil skirt, so not my look. But Alice says: "This is what Edward Cullen loves, a girl with sexy heels and a tight ass skirt". Like I care what Edward Cullen likes, hell who am I kidding? I still believe she's being very blunt about it, but I wanted him to take this gig. As I started to reach my office, I tripped on something. That damn cord. I need to talk to Felix about this.

"Arghh!" I said falling back, thinking I would hit my head flat on the hard ground. To say great timing, a guy I never seen work here before took me up before I could get into a brief coma.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mystery guy asked. I couldn't even answer, he was just that damn..perfect! I nodded my head, not knowing what to say and if I do say something, it wouldn't make any sense. He easily helped me up, and I swear he smelled so damn good.

"Ye-yes." I said stuttering. I fixed my skirt in any way possible, flatting it out. Already flushed and embarrassed about this situation, he looked at me.

"You almost took one there, sure you could walk in those heels?" He laughed and I think I blushed even more harder. I'm going to have to thank Felix and Alice later.

"My err friend think I should wear those, so I had no other choice." Shit, that sounded so lame and freaking pre school. But thankfully he smile. All I wanted to do was my happy dance, if that's what you call it.

"I'm kind of new here, and I was wondering if you could like show me around?" Mystery guy asked, to think of it, I didn't even get his name. Oh my gosh, I'm what Alice calls a flirting slut, I flirt with a guy and I don't even know his name! But before I could answer, some one else answered for me, and with the WRONG answer.

"Sorry, but she's too busy showing me around." What the bloody hell. I heard the most thick and velvety voice ever, just oozing with sex. Edward Cullen. He pulled me away instantly and I wanted to smack the hell out of him. I turned and gave mystery guy a 'I'm sorry' look while Cullen over here pulled me away.

"Hey, what the hell was that for? I was actually getin' it in." I said retorting from the mystery guy. He pulled me straight into my office, still holding my wrist. I looked around my office, it's dead. Plain, normal just like me. Maybe Alice is right, me and my office needs a new look. The windows were blocked by my horrible drapes that were an ugly olive color, and my walls were a very pale blue. The only bright lively color was my pen collection, that of course Alice bought for me. My attention was brought back to the sex god _still_ holding my wrist.

"First off sweet cakes, nobody say's getin' it in. And clearly he wanted to get inside your pants, which I don't blame him." He said checking my ass, what perv. But what I couldn't help was the fact was that he was very beautiful. I scoffed.

"Sweet cakes? C'mon. That sure doesn't **turn **me on. And how would you know that 'playa playa?' You don't know shit about love at first sight." I'm sure I sounded lame saying playa playa, but it was the truth, he's a womanizer. I'm also sure that when he let go of me, I was very disappointed. And I was very more disappointed when he started booming with laughter.

" Love at first sight?! Really let's get real." I was highly offended, how's that funny? " Your beautiful, and already you have such a very tasty mouth." I had to smirk at that. "But really Isabella, love at first sight _does not exist._" I decided to sit my ass down, ready get what my new co-worker will give me.

"And why not? If you think, it will happen." I said confident of my answer. He again laughed but this time it wasn't as loud as the first one. He actually made his self comfortable on my desk. His perfect scalped ass.

"Exactly _think_, you don't know. Guys don't want love. They want what's in between your legs, and I'm not talking from experience. Babe, he's interested, in what you know what I mean." He said winking at me, and I shivered. Fucking shivered. It spread goose bumps all over my arms, and I'm pissed that this is happening to _me!_ He's a co-worker, and a damn womanizer Bella, calm the fuck down.

"Yes I know what you mean, geeze I can talk about sex, I'm not a child. And I bet you I could get that boy out there, before the month ends. And he will be eating out the palm of my hand." I don't know what happened to shy Bella, but confident Bella kicked in. I made it to myself to look in his eyes, and boy they were the deepest green ever. He continued to stare into mine, and I swear they mixed. It was like an rich almond color, and I loved it. Even crayonla didn't have a color for this. I was so caught up in the moment, and leaned closer to Edward's face and my clumsy ass made the pen collection fall and break.

"Oh shit!" I said, I ruined Alice gift, I had this ever since the first day of work. I hurried to the pen collection.

"Oh c'mon, wouldn't the janitor just pick that up." Cullen. For a bliss I forgot he was even here. I continued to pick up the glass, and the colorful pens. "Here let me help." Edward offered, and I almost forgot the convo we just had. _Almost. _

"Still up for the bet?" I guess I took him back, and he smiled. And It was crooked. Holy shit. I have to get new panties, and fast!

"Yeah, well first what do _I _get if _I_ win?" He looked so determined to make me lose.

"You could get, hmmm let's see-" I looked in my boring office, and see what was good enough for him. My eyes wondered to book shelf. I know he wouldn't want a copy of _Wuthering Heights. _Then they flickered to a bunch a coupons, nah not those either. Then finally I came up with one. "A date with me." And as if on cue, he laughed. There goes confident Bella and all her pride.

"What make's you so sure I want a date with _you_?" He made the word 'you' sound as if he disgusted by me.

"Never mind I will take it-

"No, I want a date with the girl who believes in love at first sight. But if you win?" He asked raising his brown. I smiled at that thought.

"I get that mystery guy." I said, remembering how perfect he was. Edward face was weird, and he looked out my window.

"Why are these hideous drapes covering your damn window? Where's all the light?" He just switched the subject, how insane!

"That's why I have a light switch jack ass. But time to get down with business. We have a meeting in..umm now." I grabbed my clutch, with Cullen behind. The meeting went by briefly and every one was open hands with Edward, especially the girls. More like Lauren. But during the whole meeting time, I was either playing with my red pen, Playing with my hair, putting on a fake smile, and thinking of Edward Cullen, and he was in the same fricken room! As I got to go get water, I bumped into Mystery man again. I smiled.

"Ah, we meet again." He said, his rich voice speaking up.

"I guess, huh?" I snorted and regretted it. Dumb move Bella. He took a cup, from the cabinet and pressed on the hot water, instead of cold. Weird.

"May I ask, what's your name?" Gahh thank god, finally were coming to something other than lame quotes.

"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella." He took his cup and held it in his hands eagerly.

"James, nice to meet you beautiful Bella." I blushed even more harder, and I bet I looked like a beet red tomato. "I was wondering..

"James!!" I heard Mr. Roy, our boss yelled. Hmm James must be in the news week section. His eyes pleaded with me.

"Sorry, but I gotta go. Nice meeting you Bella." He shook my hands, and now I was comparing them to Cullen's. I smiled and he sipped on his water.

"Oh Fuck! So hot, hot!" I was flabbered gestated. I was thinking of how much he thought I was hot, but I remembered he pressed the hot button instead of the cold. Opps. I got him so distracted he pressed he wrong _button. _Bingo. I'm already winning, take that Cullen!

"I'm sorry, I'm making a fool of myself. I should go." I waved bye and just watched him walk away, I leaned on the door frame and just sipped on my water.

"What a tool." I jumped. Cullen, of course. His voice lingered across my neck, making me fantasize.

"You scared me, don't do that again." I said facing him, god I think it would be better If I don't.

"Well first step: Have him wanting more. Seems like your good at that." I looked at him confused, excuse me?

"What?" I let my eyes roam around, everybody in work while me and Edward, well not at work. I quickly made my way to my office, I need to get to work. Edward followed after me, like a little lap dog; how cute.

" He was just about to ask you out, but he made a tool move. Now make him want you more." I looked at him, he was about to ask me out wasn't he? I stood up, and grabbed the papers I had been working on recently.

"And how do I do that?" I asked, Cullen is a piece of work.

"Get new clothes, change your hair, and stop letting people control you." Control me? What?!

"I do not let people control me, and what's wrong with my clothes and hair?" I said looking at myself in the nearest mirror in my office. I didn't look model type, but I did look at least _pretty. _

"You need a look that say's WOW, not BLAH." I should be insulted but I wasn't, maybe this change was a good change. "Oh, and that skirt is perfect." And then he slapped my ass. And I yelped. Hmmm Alice was _right, _he loves the skirt_._ This is going to be one interesting ride with Cullen, I know it is.

A/N:(Hope you like, I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review, and I swear I will update if you love it. And I do not own The Ugly Truth nor Twilight. Review Please!)


End file.
